A FAIRY TAIL ROMANCE
by Loki's Girl 2652
Summary: Hi this Is my first time doing a Fairy Tail Fanfiction so I hope you guys like It okay and also all of these characters are not mines they belong to their right full owners but the rest of the story Is mine so enjoy :)
1. Meeting the Dragon Slayer

**Hi everyone . I'm truly sorry that I havent gotten into more fanfics It's because my laptop had a lot of issues and I couldn't do anything**

 **and now It's working a bit better oh and also I've been watching Fairy Tail the Anime and so I've decided to make a fanfiction about my 2 favorite couples which are Graylu ( Gray and Lucy) and also Lolu (Loke and Lucy) so I'm making a fanfic about them and just so you guys know none of these following characters are mines they belong to their right full owners which Is Hiro Mashima and It also belongs to Kondasha Comics anyways the characters on this fanfiction will be : Lucy Heartfilia , Gray Fullbuster , Natsu Dragneel , Erza Scarlet , Jellal Fernandez , Juvia Lockser and other more and btw this Is my first time doing a fanfiction In a while so If you guys read my fanfic and tell me that I suck It's mainly because I'm trying my best to do a Fairy Tail fanfic okay and If anything I'm open to any suggestions/comments that you guys Think that I should do okay Oh and One more thing the characters In this Fanfiction are OOC from the original show because I decided to make It In a different way okay so Let's start :**

 **My Fanfiction starts when Lucy came to Fairy Tail for the first time . so this Is how It goes :**

...One Day In a Village called Fairy Tail a cute blonde hair girl was walking towards a village Called Fairy Tail until she bumped Into a guy with red spiky hair that was walking with a cute blue cat next to him...

" HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU STUPID PINK HEAD! "

" HUH?! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME BLONDIE?! "

" BLONDIE?! "

...The pink haired guy with spiky hair nodded his face...

" YES BLONDIE! "

" My name Isn't blondie you Pink head freak! "

" OH THEN I SUPPOSE THAT YOUR NAME WOULD PROBABLY BE CLUELESS AND CLUMSY BLONDIE "

" WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU CALLED ME THAT! "

" WHAT'S WRONG DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GONNA START CRYING BLONDIE "

" I'm not gonna cry and STOP CALLING ME BLONDIE! "

" HE HE "

" WHAT'S SO DAMN FUNNY SPIKY! "

" IT'S JUST THAT I'VE HEARD BLONDIES ARE STUPID "

" WHY YOU! I OUTTA- "

...The blue cat gets In between the blond girl and the cat's owner...

" Um not to be a bit rude but come on guys don't fight and Master please be nice to her and apologize to her "

" Humph... me be nice to her as If and wait WAIT JUST A SECOND SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE TO APOLOGIZE TO ME! "

...The blonde girl pushes The Pink haired guy...

" WHY SHOULD I EVEN APOLOGIZE TO YOU SPIKY! "

" Because you're the one that bumped Into me so you owe me an apology "

" Huh?! NO WAY! "

" Fine then I guess I shouldn't help you with what you're looking for so Bye Blondie "

...the pink haired guy waves his hands to The blonde girl and starts to leave and notices that someone Is grabbing him from behind and turns around and notices that It's the blond girl he had a fight with...

" Huh? wait ... WAIT DON'T TELL ME BLONDIE YOU'RE FINALLY GONNA APOLOGIZE TO ME AFTER BUMPING INTO ME "

...The blond girl blushes and nods her head...

" Yes I'm truly sorry for bumping Into you "

" Um "

" Wha-what? "

...The blond girl blushes and The pink haired guy looks at the blond girl very suspiciously...

" WHAT? "

" Oh nothing and yes I accept your apology miss Blondie "

" Uh okay but I have a name you know "

" Well how about me and you Blondie get to know each other in that restaurant "

" Why? "

" Because I'm starving oh and do you have any money with you because I don't "

" Seriously?! "

" Yeah "

" Fine I'll pay for your food "

" Yes well now let's go in "

...Later In Fairy Tail where a everyone else were...

A woman behind the bar counter asks The Blue haired guy Named Gray Fullbuster " May I help you? "

" Yes , I want a beer "

" Okay well let me see If there's beer available for you to drink Gray "

" Okay well I'll be here wai- "

...a water woman named Juvia cheered and went to grab Gray from behind...

" OH GRAY-SAMA YOU'RE BACK!"

...Gray turns around to see a Woman with blue hair and beautiful blue darkish eyes look at him with joy and excitement...

" Oh hi Juvia "

...Juvia blushes...

" Um...Gray I was wondering are you um... doing anything Later? "

" Yeah I'm gonna be busy later "

" Huh? what are you going to do later Gray-sama? "

" I'M GONNA LOOK FOR THAT PIPSQUEAK AND RIP HIM TO SHREDS HE HE BUAHHHH HAHAHAHAH "

" Wait by Pipsqueak do you mean Natsu? "

" Yeah that's who I meant Juvia "

" Oh okay I guess I'll see you later then "

" Yeah bye Juvia and Cana don't worry about my beer okay "

" Bye Gray-sama "

" Okay kid well take care and good luck finding Natsu "

" Thanks "

...Later back to where the spiky pink head boy , The small blue Cat and the blond girl were...

" Uh you know you should learn to eat without spitting food spiky "

...The Boy with pink spiky hair keeps grabbing food until he stopped to talk properly...

" Huh? oh I forgot to tell you My name Is Natsu Dragneel but everyone just call me Natsu and this cat next to me Is Happy he always goes with me "

" Oh "

" So what's your real name Blondie? "

" Oh my Name Is Lucy Heartfilia "

" Oh I like your name Lucy "

" Thanks anyways do you know how to get to a place called Fairy Tail? "

" Yeah I Know where It Is and why do you want to go there? "

" Because I wanna be a wizard "

" Oh okay well now that I finished eating , finish Paying and let's go "

" Go to where? "

" Fairy Tail Of course Luvy "

" Oh okay and It's Lucy not Luvy "

" Okay "

...Well You guys tell me how this first chapter was okay and to be continued...


	2. Lucy's First Day In Fairy Tail

**Hi everyone . I'm truly sorry that I havent gotten into more fanfics It's because my laptop had a lot of issues and I couldn't do anything**

 **and now It's working a bit better oh and also I've been watching Fairy Tail the Anime and so I've decided to make a fanfiction about my 2 favorite couples which are Graylu ( Gray and Lucy) and also Lolu (Loke and Lucy) so I'm making a fanfic about them and just so you guys know none of these following characters are mines they belong to their right full owners which Is Hiro Mashima and It also belongs to Kondasha Comics anyways the characters on this fanfiction will be : Lucy Heartfilia , Gray Fullbuster , Natsu Dragneel , Erza Scarlet , Jellal Fernandez , Juvia Lockser and other more and btw this Is my first time doing a fanfiction In a while so If you guys read my fanfic and tell me that I suck It's mainly because I'm trying my best to do a Fairy Tail fanfic okay and If anything I'm open to any suggestions/comments that you guys Think that I should do okay Oh and One more thing the characters In this Fanfiction are OOC from the original show because I decided to make It In a different way okay so Let's continue ,**

 **last time on my Fanfiction , Natsu and Lucy met for the first time and Natsu told Lucy that he'll help her find a place called Fairy Tail , well Let's Continue :**

...Later were Natsu , Happy and Lucy were...

" Ah man I'm tired "

...Natsu puts his hands on his knees and gasps for air Of how tired he was from walking...

" WHAT'S THE HOLD UP NATSU?! "

...Lucy turns around and sees Natsu laying down in the floor with his arms in back of him...

" SERIOUSLY?! NATSU?! "

" What? I'm tired from walking plus I'm getting hungry "

...Natsu's stomach grumbles...

" See what did I tell you? my stomach wants food "

" Ugh...Fine let's rest Natsu and anyway Isn't Fairy Tail over there "

...Lucy points her hand towards a Huge Place with a big sign that says FAIRY TAIL with a small bird tattoo on the side...

" Well yeah I see the sign but I ain't gonna walk no more right Happy? "

...Happy nods...

" Yeah we won't move from here Miss Lucy "

" You know what Natsu and Happy? "

" Yes Lucy what Is It? "

" YOU NEED TO START WALKING YOU IDIOTIC FLAME DRAGON BOY! AND FOR PEACE SAKE YOUR CAT COULD FLY SO HE SHOULDN'T BE TIRED SO BOTH OF YOU NEED TO KEEP WALKING OR ELSE!

" Or wha- "

...Lucy Grabs Natsu by the scarf and starts walking while Natsu gasps for air...

" Uh Miss Lucy can you please let go Of Natsu- "

...Lucy turns around and looks at Happy with a dark scary evil eyes...

" NO! "

" Uh...um...okayyy...Mi-Miss Lu-Lucy "

...Later On Inside of Fairy Tail were everyone else were...

" So ladies what's up "

...A Orange Spiky Hair guy Named Loke (Other known as Leo the Zodiac) grabbed One of the cute girls and wrapped his arms around them...

" Um...can you please let me go Loke "

" Okay "

" Thanks "

...Later were Gray and Juvia were...

" So uh Juvia "

...Juvia blushes...

" Um...ye-yes Gray-sama? "

" About that Date that you mentioned to me- "

...Juvia blushes so hard that she fainted right in front of Gray...

" Juvia! "

...Juvia stays fainted...

" Juvia please wake up "

...Gray grabs Juvia and starts shaking her back and forward...

" Oh come on wake up "

...Later outside were Lucy , Happy and Natsu were...

" Um Miss Lucy "

" WHAT? "

" Um.. I'm not sure If you haven't realized but my master Natsu is knocked out and he looks purple "

" Huh?! "

" Look down Miss Lucy "

...Lucy turns around and looks down to see Natsu purple and knocked out...

" OMGGGGGGGG NATSU! "

...Lucy lets go of Natsu's white scarf and starts to shake him back and forward...

" OMG NATSU PLEASE WAKE UPPPP , DON'T DIE ON ME YOU IDIOT! "

...Lucy keeps shaking Natsu back and forward but he still remained knocked out...

" OMG ... NATSU... "

...Lucy's P.O.V...

" Omg I hope Natsu doesn't die on me cause If he does, How In holy hell I'm I ever gonna be a wizard If the one guy that would help me Is dead? Plus he's my only chance to become a wizard or maybe not he he , well I just have to give him CPR or make happy give him CPR "

...End Of Lucy's P.O.V...

" NATSU WAKE UP! "

...Lucy keeps shaking Natsu back and forward ...

" YOU IDIOT I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP , I'LL EAT YOUR PRECIOUS BLUE CAT! "

...Lucy kept shaking Natsu until he finally regained consciousness...

" HUH?WHAT?WAIT DON'T EAT HAPPY! "

" I won't "

" Oh thank goodness because Happy Is the only close friend I have plus he makes me look cool "

" Seriously?this cat? "

" Yeah he makes me look cool and anyways didn't you want to be In Fairy Tail? "

" Yeah of course I do "

" Then what are we waiting for let's go In! plus that will give me my chance to finally beat the crap out Of that Ice bastard "

" Oh okay "

...Natsu grabs Lucy's hands and pulls her towards the place Called Fairy Tail and they go Inside...

" Oh WOW SO THIS IS FAIRY TAIL? "

" Yeah this Is Fairy Tail oh Lucy can you wait here for just a second "

" Uh sure Natsu go ahead I'll be here looking around "

...Later were Gray and Juvia were...

" Juvia wake up already! "

...Juvia Finally Regains consciousness...

" I'm okay now Gray-sama you could let go of me now "

" Oh okay "

" Uh Gray-sama "

" Yes Juvia what Is It? "

" Um Isn't that Natsu over there? "

" WHERE?! WHERE'S THAT FLAME BRAIN?! "

...Juvia points her hands towards a small corner were Natsu and Lucy were...

" HA HA I GOTCHA FLAME BRAIN! "

...Gray throws Ice towards were Natsu and Lucy were...

" OMG NATSU WATCH OUT! "

" HUH? "

...Natsu turns around and gets hit with a huge snow ball made out of Ice...

" WHAT THE HELL?! "

" Uh Natsu "

...Natsu turns around to were Lucy Is...

" WHAT?! "

" Oh nothing "

" NO WHAT IS IT LUCY! "

" Uh may I suggest you dodge "

" WHY? "

" Because you're about to get hit with Ice again "

" OH THAT'S NOTHING "

" Huh?! "

...Natsu grabs the Ice ball that Gray throwed and chews it as If it was Gum...

" See I told you It's nothing compare to what others would throw at me Lucy "

" Oh wow "

...Gray gets pissed and throws another Ice ball but this time he throws a really huge one...

" PAY ATTENTION YOU FLAME BRAIN! "

" HUH?!WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME ICE FREAK "

" I SAID P-A-Y- A-T-T-E-N-T-I-O-N F-L-A-M-E B-R-A-I-N! "

" OOOOHHH THAT'S IT YOU YOU JUST BLEW IT! "

" OOOH I'M ALL SCARED humph P-U-S-S-Y "

...Natsu gets really pissed off and throws a huge amount of fire out of his mouth burning half of the place down...

" OMG? NATSU CALM DOWN! "

" NO WAY "

"NATSU I SAID CALM DOWN YOU MORON! "

" WHY? "

" BECAUSE YOU'RE BURNING HALF THE PLACE DOWN! "

" Now Lucy don't worry this should be over soon "

" Wait.. who are you?and how do you know my name? "

" My name Is Mirajane and don't worry Natsu knows what he's doing oka- "

...Someone throws a bucket that hits Mirajane by accident...

" HOLY CRAP?! MISS MIRAJANE ARE YOU ALRIGHT? "

...Mirajane nods her head...

" Yes I'm alright and Like I said before this should be over soon Lucy "

" Oh I hope so "

...Natsu gets knocked down by Erza...

" See didn't I tell you Lucy everything got better now "

" THAT'S NOT REALLY MAKING IT BETTER?! "

...6 Hours later after everything and everyone got back together...

" Uh these feels weird? "

" Lucy what's wrong? "

" Oh nothing Mirajane "

" what Is It? "

" Are you people like this all the time? "

...Everyone In the Fairy Tail Guild nods their heads...

" WOW "

" So Lucy what do you think of Fairy tail now that you're part of It? "

" Well Natsu I think It's cool to be In a Guild like this "

" Cool anyways wanna sign up for a cool job over there "

...Natsu points his hands to a board filled with different pictures...

" Uh sure Natsu "

" Oh and one more thing I forgot to tell you Natsu and Lucy "

...Natsu , Happy and Lucy turned around and see Mirajane and Erza...

" Huh?what Is It Mirajane? "

" You guys are supposed to have a group you know as In having a team of people/wizards "

" Oh so who's joining us? "

" Erza do you wanna be with Natsu and Lucy? "

" Hell yeah "

...A guy with Orange Spiky Hair named Loke runs to were Lucy , Natsu, Happy and Erza were...

" Wait can I join your team? "

...Lucy turns around and sees a guy with spiky orange hair behind her...

" Huh?what's your name? "

" Oh my Name Is Loke "

" Oh well you could join if you want to "

" Thanks Miss Lucy "

" No problem Loke "

" Well let's all go over to the train station "

" Huh?why Erza? "

" Cause Mirajane gave me the names of the wizards that will be joining us okay Natsu "

" Oh okay "

...Later on In the train station...

" Okay so Happy , Natsu "

" Huh? What Is It Lucy? "

" Well It's just that I've never had this kind of trips with different wizards before "

" Oh okay and don't worry Miss Lucy you're gonna be okay at least you're taking this better than Natsu "

" Why do you say that? "

" Because Natsu has always had motion sickness when we ever get on any ride or flight "

" Oh I can see that Happy "

...Erza Interrupts Happy , Natsu and Lucy's conversation...

" Well let's see who's coming with us "

" Huh? who's coming along with us Erza? "

"Well In my List I have Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Loke, Gray, Juvia ,Levi , Gajeel and The guy I Love "

" Huh?Who's Levi , Gajeel and the guy you like? "

" Lucy the guy I love his name Is Jellal Fernandez and NO YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! "

" Uh okay anyways who's Levi and Gajeel? "

" They're Wizards Like Us Miss Lucy "

...Lucy turns around and sees Gray and Loke behind her...

" Oh um... are we ever go-gonna me-meet the-them "

...Lucy's face starts getting really red when she notices that Loke and Half naked Gray are way too close to her face...

" HUH?!WHY ARE YOU NAKED? "

" Oh look at that I'm half naked again humph"

" Well go cha-cha-change "

" Why?what's wrong with me being half naked? "

" It's not healthy "

" Oh my...my It seems you like me being half naked he he "

" What?No I don't "

" Sure you don't , you'll see by midnight tonight you might want me next to you he he "

" Huh?what?why? "

...Loke whispers to Lucy...

" Because tonight Is gonna get really cold "

" Oh no wonder "

...8 hours later Inside the train...

" Ugh great I can't sleep right "

...Loke gets next to Lucy and whipers In her ear...

" You could always sleep with me Miss Lucy "

" Uh no thanks I pass "

" Oh come on "

" No "

" Hey you could sleep with me If you want "

" Um on second thought I know this will sound kinda weird but Uh Loke can I sleep with you please , because I can't stand sleeping with

Natsu who snores like a monster and a Half Naked Gray so can I sleep with you Instead Loke? "

" No need to ask my Lucy "

" Uh okay "

" Come close to me my Lucy "

...Loke grabs Lucy and pulls her closer to his body making her feel comfortable to fall asleep...

" Okay Gnite My Lucy "

" Gnite Loke and GNITE ALL OF YOU PEOPLE! "

" GNITE LUCY! "

...Well that's about It guys , Tell me how this second chapter was and to be continued on the next chapter...


End file.
